Wedding on the Sea
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "Draco?" she said slowly. "How have you been?" Draco glanced around, almost indicatively. "Fine. You?" *Written for siriuslymrsmalfoy*


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Draco, or anyone else of any concern. I also don't own the main story idea, which was suggested by _siriusmrsmalfoy_!

So I had trouble writing this, because it is a kind of complicated plot. I'm not she I did _siriuslymrsmalfoy's_ amazing idea justice. However, I hope you like it anyway, and remember its not all me!

* * *

Hermione stood, mesmerised, at the huge tent standing in front of Shell Cottage. It was resemblant of the one at Fleur and Bill's wedding, so long ago, but it felt weird to see one like it again.

Hermione thought the idea to have the wedding at Shell Cottage was magnificent. Lily had expressed her desire to have a peaceful, outdoor wedding, and Fleur had insisted it be there. Now, all set up, it certainly looked magical.

"Hermione!" Ginny hurried up to her friend. She looked almost as nervous as the bride should. "It looks so-scary. Don't you think Lily's too young to be married? She's only nineteen."

Hermione smiled reassuringly. Though she, too, found the age rather young, Lily had known her fiancé since she eleven. Besides, she already had a job as a writer for the Daily Prophet.

No, Hermione's main wonder was the fiancé. Scorpius Malfoy. While all the Weasleys were very uncomfortable with the idea, Hermione didn't think they could possibly be as uncomfortable as she.

"Hermione," a voice said from behind her. Ginny hurried away very quickly, and Hermione was unsurprised to see Draco as she turned around.

"Draco," she said slowly. "How have you been?"

Draco glanced around, almost indicatively. "Fine. You?"

Hermione smiled and averted her eyes. "Strange," she said carefully. "It's been so very strange. Everyone thinks I'm just a guest, but-"

Draco sighed. "Hermione-"

"I know!" she said suddenly. "I really do, Draco. Okay? It's just a bit awkward, don't you think? I mean, what about Scorpius's 'mum?' Astoria. Is she coming?"

Draco pulled Hermione to the edge of the beach, away from the hurriedly preparing Weasley family members. "Yes, she promised Scorpius she'd be here. But she's not-I mean, if she knew-"

"Draco, if she knew, she'd kill you. Almost literally. But she'd still come. Because she loves Scorpius. After all these years, do you STILL not understand all that?"

Draco looked angry. "Hermione, you're making this-"

But he was interrupted by a terrified-looking Lily, who had silently scurried up to Hermione. "Hermione, can you please come? I can't find Mum!"

Hermione gave Draco a meaningful look and came with Lily. The bride's red hair was windswept, and had not been done up yet. She was not wearing her wedding dress, yet, either.

"Don't worry," Hermione said calmly, for Lily's benefit. "Fleur can do your hair after you've got your dress on. Just get it on."

The dress was beautiful. It was strapless, and was made of silk. Lily seemed to relax as she looked at herself in the mirror. Hermione hugged her, and said, "You look just magical, Lily. And you'll look even more so when Fleur does your hair with Muriel's tiara."

Lily glowed. "Thanks," she said. Then she smiled. "You go and talk to Mr. Malfoy again. I can see you weren't done."

Hermione felt nervous at the wink she received from her niece, but managed a smile and hurried back out to the beach. Draco was still out there, now watching a set up crew set up chairs. Hermione pulled him away. "What were you saying?" she said in a hushed tone.

Draco shook his head. "I said that you're making this hard. Why can't we-"

"Pretend? Draco, it's his wedding! I can't pretend now!" Hermione's eyes were glazed with tears. "You just don't-How can you say that?"

The silence was untouchable. Draco looked horrified. Hermione was almost sobbing. "I'm going to tell him," she said suddenly. "If you won't be better about this. What are we going to do?"

Draco looked very serious, then said resolutely. "We'll both tell him, Hermione. After the wedding."

Hermione nodded. She felt lighter, even though Scorpius did not know yet. "Thanks, Draco," she said.

"Don't thank me," Draco said. "Really. This needs to be done. But we'll do it together. Scorpius is our son, and he has to understand. Regardless of everything, we're a family."

The feeling was calm as Hermione returned to the main group of people, her hand in Draco's.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

This was a great idea, and I thought it was do clever the moment I saw it. Unfortunately, I didn't do it quite like the idea, because they also wanted Harry in there and I just couldn't get him in there! I'm so sorry, and I know it would have been awesome! But I'm so sorry :(. I hope you like it anyway and that idea was so super clever and brilliant!

Linley =)


End file.
